fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Regina Vain (Earth-02)
Regina Vain(Born: 'February 01, 1401), the Evil Queen of the Silver Realm, is actually Snow White's and Rose Red's paternal aunt. After her husband's death, she became the sole ruler of his kingdom and "adopted" Snow White when she was still a child. Jealous of her niece's beauty, she tried to assassinate Snow White twice, ultimately failing both times. Blinded by vengeance, Regina usurped the Empire and this ultimately led to its collapse. History Early Life Born February 01, 1401, to well-to-do parents in the European Homelands, who pampered their children and indulged their every whim, Regina and her fraternal twin-brother, Rex, were raised as Germanic pagans. Blessed with the natural looks of a goddess, but cursed with an inability to recognize it, Regina was emotionally unstable and entirely too critical of her appearance; consequently, suffered bouts of body dysmorphic disorder and became mildly eisoptrophobic. Her vanity and insecurities was only fueled by a string of abusive boyfriends. By the time of her twenties, depression had dragged Regina into a downward spiral that her family struggled to save her from. Her desperate search for perfection led to her using the rudimentary black magic taught to her by her parents for personal gain. However, unlike Rex, Regina has had no interest in mastering sorcery apart from learning certain skills to to aid her in her amatory pursuits. While using magic to increase her natural beauty's already formidable allure, Regina became treasured throughout the country and famed for her incredible beauty. 1422 On February 01, 1422, Regina received a quicksilver mirror, which was found tempering in a pond on their family estate, as an eighteenth birthday present from Rex. Wanting to improve his sister's self-esteem, Rex told her to see herself as he saw her: as the fairest in all the land. Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, the mirror Rex had found was actually a magic mirror that spoke only the absolute truth; apparently this mirror was being repaired by the dwarf Coalheart for the Snow Queen. In time, Regina discovered the mystical properties of the mirror and it built her self-worth by confirming her to be the fairest in the land; however, this also swelled her vanity. Her world became her reflection, and she developed an irrational obsession with remaining the fairest of them all. Using funds borrowed from her inheritance, Regina located several other magic mirrors to increase her power. Haughty and cunning, Regina began to put her sorcerous knowledge to use for personal gain. Regina set her sights on the King of the Silver Realm, wanting him for herself so she could become queen and rule the entire kingdom. Under a glamour, she infiltrated the castle as the Good Queen's handmaid, and began her plot by slowly poisoning the Queen until she died in her sleep, and while the kingdom mourned, Regina, with her precarious emotional outlook, became convinced that the now widowed King would quickly fall in love with her. Despite her charms and psionic powers, she repeatedly failed to seduce the Good King, whose heart was still with that of his dead wife's and who devoted himself to the upkeep of his kingdom rather than romantic pursuits. Finding the sorceress Lauda using her mirrors, the two teamed up to make the King Regina's love slave. To agree to Regina's scheme, Lauda was promised aid and access to the resources of the Silver Realm's monarchy. Lauda prepared a love potion, which, if the King drank it, would cause him to fall madly in love with the first woman he saw. Using her beauty and wiles, Regina got the King to drink the golden mead she had prepared using the love potion. Under the mead's spell, the King fell uncontrollably in love with Regina and he made her his queen. After becoming queen, Regina brought no possessions to the castle except for her magic mirrors. Everyday she would consult her magic looking-glass, asking it who the fairest in the land was, and always the looking-glass replied that she was and this would satisfy her for she knew that mirrors spoke the truth. Eventually, Regina began to slowly poision her husband until he too died in his sleep. When the Good King died, Regina used the opportunity to tax the people heavily in order to buy all sorts of potions and lotions that would maintain her great beauty. She also terrorized the realm, expanding her kingdom and establishing four other castles; her tyrannical nature earned her the nickname the Evil Queen. 1423 At some point prior to 1423, Regina experimented with black magic to gain eternal life. Binding her spell to the mystical Mirror of Mycha, she granted herself eternal life, and made it to where she can never grow old or ugly — so long as she feasted on the flesh and fed on the life force of others to replenish her youth and beauty. When Rex caught wind of her misdeeds, he climbed the seven hills to Regina's castle and threatened to expose her as a sorceress to the neighboring kingdom unless she repented. Knowing the other kingdoms would form an alliance to overthrow her, Regina tore out her brother's heart and made it look as though terrible monsters of the Black Forest had mauled him to death. Lauda quickly killed those who she thought were her husband's murders and then relocated to another part of the Enchanted Forest to raise her newborn twin daughters. After killing her brother, what was left of Regina's goodness compelled her to grow an apple tree at the heart of her castle garden in honor of him since their childhood home overlooked an apple field they enjoyed playing in. Using magic, this tree blossomed and grew unnaturally lovely and fertile. 1430 About seven years later, Lauda, fearing for her daughter's safety, arranged for Snow White to live with Regina. While Regina was reluctant to shelter her niece, she was convinced to do so by Lauda, who reminded her sister-in-law that it was she who helped her to achieve her high status. In exchange, Regina conditioned all debts paid. Largely apathetic to her niece, Regina made sure Snow White was safe and cared for, but kept her isolated from others; for the select few who did interact with Snow White, Regina pretended her niece was actually the socially awkward daughter of her late husband, mainly to not repel any potential young male lovers. 1437 One day, when Regina asked her mirror who the fairest in the land was, it said Snow White was now lovelier than her, and it was true, for Snow White had grown in both years and beauty. Regina was enraged at this usurpation and began plotting a way to kill Snow White in a manner that would have none suspecting her involvement. Regina called for her huntsman to drag Snow White away, into the deep, dark forest where many terrible deeds can be concealed. As proof of her niece's demise or as a prize of sorts, she ordered her huntsman to return with Snow White's heart in a box. The huntsman, after Regina threatened to execute him, thereby dooming his wife and child to certain death without the means to survive, needed no further persuasion to agree to Regina's scheme. Snow White pled for her life, and in time the huntsman's heart was moved. Sparing Snow White, the huntsman substituted the heart of a pig to present to Regina and she was none the wiser. To prevent anyone from growing suspicious, Regina lied to all that her huntsman lost Snow in the forest as she picked flowers; for Lauda In particular, Regina implied Snow ran away to be with her natural family. 1438 In time, Regina's mirrors revealed to her the truth about her adopted daughter's survival and she killed the huntsman for his betrayal. Cloaking herself in the guise of an old woman, she visited the seven dwarfs' cottage and sold Snow White laces for a corset; but laces them too tightly, to asphyxiate her. When that failed, she took advantage of her niece's desperation and fragile mental state and returned as the same old woman, tricking Snow into using a poisoned comb. Finally when the comb failed to kill her, she visited again as the old woman and gave Snow a poisoned apple. Snow ate the poisoned apple and fell into a deep coma. Her captors on finding her so assumed the worst and dumped her body onto the edge of the forest, and had she been left there she would surely have died, food for scavengers. But Prince Charming found her first and his love was enough to overcome Regina's poison since all nobles of his lands had some degree of magic in them. After Snow White and the Prince revealed her true nature, Regina was invited to their wedding, where she was forced to wear red-hot iron shoes and dance until she died. However, Regina's spell of immortality kept her alive while all presumed her dead. She crawled out into the snow, dragging her raw blistered useless feet into a swamp nearby. Regina managed to reacquire her magic mirrors and plotted her revenge. Too weak to carry it out, Lauda discovered that Regina still lived and, instead of killing her, sentenced Regina to live out the rest of her days in a doorless and windowless tower, spelled to keep Regina imprisoned within. Over the next five centuries, the spell that granted Regina eternal life prevented her from dying of old age. But as she could not consume other's life force, her body deteriorated. Eventually, she became so wizened as to be senseless and immobile. Her youthful appearance and consciousness now only existed in her mirror as an illusion and nothing more. Personality Regina was a complex person born with a haughty attitude and a lust for power. Despite her arrogant attitude, Regina was highly insecure regarding her physical appearance, unable to recognize her own beauty, and this made her very vain in trying to enhance it. To compensate for her insecurities, she always acted very arrogant and ego-driven, striving to prove her superiority over others, Snow White above all, whose inherent magical talents and beauty she was highly jealous of. After being told she was the "fairest of them all," her vanity swelled and she became extremely selfish. For the first time in her life, she was able to control others with the power at her command, to manipulate men with her beauty and raw sexuality. Regina's relationship with her brother was complicated, but she did care about him, after a fashion. She seemed to suffer from bipolar tendencies and anger-management issues, along with other mental and emotional instabilities. Physical Appearance Regina was initially a very beautiful woman, with pale skin, brown eyes, and raven colored hair that is long enough to reach her waist. Due to magic, her body is relatively immaculate and perfectly proportioned. When she hasn't fed upon other's life force, her young, gorgeous exterior becomes old and haggardly. Binding her life to the Black Mirror also made Regina's body glass-like, and she would crack or shatter from physical trauma. Her internal organs were similarly glass-like, and she could not bleed. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality: *'Accelerated Healing:' *'Enhanced Physical Capabilities:' *'Pyrokinesis:' **'Kiss of Death:' *'Telepathy:' **'Mind Control:' **'Memory Manipulation:' **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' **'Psychic Illusions:' *'Voice Manipulation:' *'Claws:' *'Aquatic Respiration:' *'Witchcraft:' Weaknesses *'Hunger:' *'Magic:' *'Mirror of Mycha:' Weaknesses Category:Earth-02